After The Lion King
by Sulkie Wolfen
Summary: An alternative sequel to TLK, in case you hate Simba's Pride as much as I did when I was eleven.
1. The Circle Continues

**After Le Roi Lion (I love French!)**

**Summary :: **I don't care for Simba's Pride, although I think Kiara deserves a part. So here's an all new second Lion King ficcy. Simba has a son called Radhi, and Radhi is heir to the throne. Until Scar finds Radhi...

**Disclaimer :: **Many of the characters in this story are not of my copyright. I do own Radhi, Ke, Monty and Cheetah. The remaining are copyrighted to Disney, and I do not wish to violate this copyright. The ideas of the accents of the characters and such like that belong to me. It's pretty weird.

**Notes :: **I hate lion years, and look at the way these lions age... so ((wow)) these lions live in human years. Okay, make this clear. Do you like characters like Kiara and Vitani just the way they are? Don't read this. I hated the original Kiara, she was too lovey-dovey and didn't have a personality. She was snippy and snotty, and kind of hated Simba. No! I like Simba! Poor Simba, he can be forgiven for being a bit of a brat! I don't like the original Kiara's face either. It looks like it was made out of clay, then smashed into the back end of a bus! For goodness sakes, I can draw Kiara better than Disney, and I've only been practicing for like, two months at drawing her! And Vitani has a part too. Vitani (which she pronounces "Vih-tuh-NEAY" because of her French accent), who, for the last time, is NALA'S DAUGHTER!!! I had to change her personality -- and accent, I just can't live with people all sounding the same, put some spice in! Give 'em accents -- too. ((everyone groans)) She just... didn't have really a part. So I don't know how much I'm changing her, because we all have no idea who she really is! Muahahaha! Zira does not exist! Neither do Kovu and Nuka! Muhaha! And so remember, it's not "Vih-TAH-nee," it's "Vih-tuh-NEAY!!!" Aren't I picky and greedy?

Anyway, we can start now.

It was a very warm morning in October. Although, it was also a very special morning. That morning, the sun rose, looking brightest a few miles from Pride Rock. A cheery mandrill called Rafiki summoned many animals to the towering rock, for that day the son of the king was born. The animals marched toward the throne in an orderly fashion. Meanwhile, Rafiki climbed atop pride rock, where the king and queen were waiting. King Simba's friend: A hyena named Monty, held the cub in his mouth by the scruff of his neck, proudly. Monty held his head high, and loosened his grip on the cub as Rafiki came by to take it from him. King Simba and Queen Nala made way for the mandrill holding their cub. They looked lovingly at their newborn son. Rafiki held the cub high above the crowds. And just then, the cub sneezed. Rafiki was startled, and accidentally dropped the prince of pride rock!

"Oh dear," Rafiki said softly. "Squash banana!"

The cub flew from Rafiki's hands, and landed safely on top of King Simba's friend: Timon the meerkat.

"Oy!" Timon cried.

The king and queen were afraid something terrible may have happened to their son, and ran down pride rock to see if he was okay.

"Radhi!" Nala screamed.

"Radhi! Timon! Are you guys okay?" Simba asked, when they reached Timon and the Radhi, the cub.

Nala glared at Simba with her blue green eyes. Nala was a light cream colored lioness, and was said by the others to be "very beautiful". All the other lions in the pride told Simba he was very lucky to have her as his queen. Simba, on the other hand, was a golden yellow and had deep red brown eyes: like his father had before him. The lion king was proud that his son looked so like himself. Radhi had golden brown fur, and his mother's eyes, and his nose was unlike either of them, but he had his father's shape, and his father's smile. Simba and Nala were horrified to see that their son had fallen.

"Oh, thank goodness you're alright," The lioness Nala nuzzled her son, and picked him up by the scruff of his neck.

Just then, Rafiki arrived. "Pole! Squash Banana! Mimi sio maanisha fika amila!" He began speaking in a language Simba and Nala did not understand very clearly.

"It's alright, he's okay. Calm down, Rafiki! Sheesh!" Simba laughed.

"Squash... banana!" Rafiki panted, out of breath.

"Timon, are you okay?" Timon's friend, a warthog called Pumbaa, asked. "Do you need a medical sergeant?"

"It's not sergeant! It's surgeon! And come on, get me out of here!"

At that moment, Shenzi returned from her hunt, carrying a zebra haunch in her mouth. She set down the haunch.

"Hi! Where's Timon?" She asked, looking for her husband.

Shenzi looked at Simba. Simba looked at Nala. Nala looked at Monty. Monty looked at Pumbaa. Pumbaa looked at Timon.

"So, did I miss anything?" Shenzi asked.

Nala had a daughter to take care of. Scar's daughter. They adored each other very much, and Simba considered the thought of betrothing Vitani and Radhi. They would make a good match.

"Vitani, if you want to stay, we can raise you," Simba had offered to Vitani.

Vitani's mouth had gone wide. "Not for a million zebras, you creep!"

She had ran towards the elephant graveyard. Not only had Simba betrayed Vitani's father; he had also said her name the English way! Gross! After Nala and Scar named her Vitani, Scar had always called her by the right name, even if it wasn't his nature! Simba had called her "Vih-TAH-nee!" How dare he! Her name was pronounced Vih-tuh-NEAY! "Vita" was said quickly! The emphasis was in the last syllable! ((is that how you spell it?)) Not the second!

Simba and Nala were extremely proud of their newborn son, and immediately began to socialize him. From a very young age, Simba took him on long walks to see the natural world. Ever since before he could walk, Radhi loved nature. Simba and Nala filled his tiny brain with knowledge. Very soon he was walking and talking much more clearly than most cubs his age. Seeing his interest in language, Nala taught him perfect English, French, Swahili and Zulu, and Simba taught him Spanish. And it wasn't simply 'Mom and Dad', for Radhi. They were, 'Mere and Father'; Nala being French and Radhi insisting not to call Simba 'Dad.' The cub was very social: he loved others, and was very good at communicating with lions in the pride. One particularly crabby lioness called Zira called him a chatterbox, though all the rest of the lions in the pride adored the little cub and were happy to enjoy his company. Radhi spent his early days adventuring, having highly sophisticated conversations with the adults in the pride, and learning about his place in life. He was extremely well behaved, and Nala's mother Sarafina called him an angel. The cub also took an extreme interest in other species. Seeing this, his parents and the other members of the pride taught him almost everything they knew. Simba and Nala were very pleased to see the way their cub behaved. Radhi was only four cat years old by the time he understood all the pride rules, spoke perfectly in five languages, and could have real conversations with every member of the pride. His parents knew then, they had raised the perfect cub.

Vitani was hungry for power, and a friend. A brother. A brother related to her mother. The live one. It was she who decided to take Radhi from his family. Until she got the news that someone already had...

Soon Radhi made fast friends with a cub called Ke. Ke was a cub about Radhi's age, although much smaller than him. Her pelt was a copper brown, her eyes a bright green. Curious, Nala asked Kipusa, Ke's mother, who her father was. Kipusa said that from pure coincidence it was Simba, and with that Simba betrothed the two. After Radhi made friends with this cub, they spent much time together, sharing Radhi's love for adventure. Unfortunately, soon their curiosity got the better of them.

One day, Radhi summoned Ke to go exploring with him. Ke quickly accepted and they were off the elephant graveyard. Soon they spotted a particularly interesting elephant skull.

"I dare you to check it out," Radhi chuckled.

Ke laughed. "Well..."

"Ah, come on, girly!" Radhi teased, lovingly.

"Are you sure? Is it -- safe?"

"Well no, but I don't exactly think we're gonna die."

Sensing danger, Ke just shrugged and followed Radhi.

Soon, they found themselves in a black world.

"Radhi?" Ke asked. "Where are you?"

All that answered was a series of growls, and hyenas whooping.

"Hello, little one!" One said, in a nasty voice.

Now Ke heard shivering in fear, from Radhi. "What are you going to do to me?" He asked. "Are you going to eat me?"

"Oh, no. We'll just wait until Scar gets here!" Sinister laughing.

Scar? Who was Scar? The name didn't sound too friendly.

"No!" She screamed.

The sinister laughing was growing louder; and soon she saw an evil face in front of her. It was a hyena face. Soon she felt a pain in her shoulder...

"_AAAAAAAHHHHHH_!!!"

Hearing young cries for help, Simba and Nala snapped up. Soon they spotted Ke, shivering and sobbing.

"Ke!" Simba said, nuzzling the young lioness. "Is something wrong?"

The two suddenly heard a ghastly scream, followed by weeping. It was a feminine voice.

"Huh?" Simba turned to see Nala.

The cream colored lioness was weeping hysterically and standing over a pool of blood, and... a golden colored ear.

"**_HE'S DEAD_**!" Nala screamed.

As Simba realized what was going on, he too shed a tear.

Ke limped -- limped? Why was she limping? -- toward Simba, and saw it. "Radhi," Was all she said.

"Nala." Simba licked his companion, who leaned into him and nuzzled his mane, drying her tears.

Meanwhile, Ke noticed that her pain was coming from three deep claw marks running from the top of her shoulder to midway down her foreleg. She was furiously licking it and fighting her suffering screams. Ke had never been in such pain.

"Who could have done this to him?" Nala shrieked.

Simba shook his head unknowingly.

Suddenly it came to Ke.

"He was taken by hyenas," she said in the strongest voice she could muster up.

"What?" Asked Simba. "How do you know?"

"In my dream, he was taken. There were two of them. They were vicious! One mauled me, the other took Radhi."

Simba growled under his breath. "Scar..."

"Father... I trust you know what happened to Radhi. Take care of him for me, will you?"

Simba gazed toward the stars, seeking counsel from his father.

"Simba."

Simba looked to see Nala beside him. "Oh, hi."

"Oui," Nala said, her French accent glimmering. "Is there something you want to say?"

"I was, uh, telling my father about Radhi's misfortune."

"Oh, Simba. Look up there," They both looked toward the stars.

Next to Mufasa's star sat a new star, half the size.

"Radhi!" Simba exclaimed. "Nala, he's there!"

"Oh no, Simba," Nala walked away, a sly look on her face. "Not that."

But that someone, was her father. The one she had spent days and nights mourning over. Scar! He was alive! Everyone she loved was with her. Even Radhi. Except one. Her mother. After Vitani told Radhi that Nala was her mother, Radhi told her many things about Nala. About how she used to lick him every night to reassure him: everything was fine. ((perfectly! Sorry, couldn't help it)) About her charming smile -- and Vitani knew, she hadn't changed a bit. The two cubs admired each other. They were the best of friends.

As though Simba had not been through enough hardship in his life already, everything was worse now. His son... his perfect son... his blessing... his Radhi, was dead.

"Nala?" He asked his love one day. "Why is it that everyone I love dies?"

"Simba," Nala said. "It's not true. I love you, and I'm still alive."

"Well..."


	2. Sarifa

**After Le Roi Lion (I love French!) -- Chapter II**

**Summary :: **I don't care for Simba's Pride, although I think Kiara deserves a part. So here's an all new second Lion King ficcy. Simba has a son called Radhi, and Radhi is heir to the throne. Until Scar finds Radhi...

**Disclaimer :: **Yeah yeah yeah, you know the drill. "Sarifa" is mine, but the original character belongs to Disney. Just to let you know.

**Notes :: **Does "Sarifa" sound familiar at all? Yup! You guessed it! Kiara!

Although Simba dreaded it, he knew the truth: he and Nala would have to give birth again. Soon after Rafiki assumed her pregnant, Nala fell into deep depression, and hardly ever would talk to anyone but Simba. And even to him she rarely spoke. Simba and Rafiki saw her suffer, and worried for the cub. Nala would not improve. She did not eat. She hardly drank. She sobbed, and never cleared her eyes or nose. She looked awful, as well. The survivors of Scar's rule even suggested that she looked like Scar had during his "mad days," but Nala payed it no mind. The lioness was nearly threatened in life, but somehow, she recovered. Everyone worried that the cub would not turn out. And soon, she gave birth. She was female, and her color was in between that of Simba's and Nala's; a rather orange color. The cub was much smaller than Radhi, and smaller than an average cub, for her mother had not cared for her wellst she developed. But now, Nala had someone to care for. Hardly did she come in contact with Simba, and so the tiny cub hardly knew her depressed father. She was a miracle for Nala. Nala cared for her and called her Sarifa. But to Simba, Sarifa was simply another burden. Someone fighting with Radhi for love. Maybe even someone so bad as Scar.

The small cub practically had no father. Simba never payed any attention to her, much to Nala's dismay. But Nala recovered from her depression, because of the cub. Sarifa, a small, imperfect cub, had saved the queen of Pride Rock's life. And so she kept her alive.

Radhi was soon taken to the Elephant Graveyard, to be greeted by Scar. Soon, Scar fooled Radhi into thinking that Simba was to be destroyed. Because Scar was the adult, he was right and Radhi wrong. And so Radhi believed him.

When Nala and Simba had Sarifa, everything went from bad to worse for Vitani. For days and nights alike Radhi would try to help Vitani overcome her sorrow. Nala had loved her. And now, instead of coming to find her, they'd had a daughter. They'd dumped Vitani, and kept the... pretty girl. Vitani was nowhere near so _attractive _as Sarifa, but all the same: she was older than her. After that, Vitani began to understand Scar's feelings about Simba, and began to develop her own. She hated Simba! And, at first, she hated Sarifa as well. Until she met her much later.

Nala flopped her mate's paw up and down, nudging him to get up. "Simba? Come my love. Time to get up!"

Simba groaned and soon his eyes fluttered open. "Hello, Nala. I see you're awake early."

Nala sat down to smile at him, playfully. "Actually, you're up late," She chuckled.

Simba gave a weak smile. "Nala," He said. "So why'd you wake me up?"

"Your _daughter _was beginning to worry."

"Oh, Sarifa?"

Nala laughed. "Yes, sweetheart. Sarifa."

"Oh, alright."

He stretched and moved from the cave. "It's pretty nice out, huh Nala?" He asked. He looked for his mate. "Nala?" And furthermore, "Probably doing her own business," He laughed.

Sarifa came bounding toward her father. "Hi Daddy!"

Simba chuckled. "Hello, Kiara."

"Come on, Sarifa!" Ke bounded through the tall grass, Sarifa not far behind her.

On these hot days, 'Tag' was about the most fun thing thought of to do in the pride lands for a young cub. Ke and Sarifa had become close friends after Radhi had 'died': leaving Ke heartbroken. The small lioness, older and thus faster than her younger sister, bounded ahead of Sarifa.

"It's not fair when you're it!" Sarifa laughed as Ke toppled on the ground in laughter as Sarifa knocked her over.

"Sarifa?" Simba entered the lion den to find Sarifa, looking bored.

"Hi Pere. I saw you come in. Well, actually I heard you."

Because Sarifa had been raised completely by Nala, she addressed her parents as 'Mere' and 'Pere'.

"Well, why did your mother call me here?"

"Mere called you?" Sarifa asked.

"Oui," Simba said, laughing. "Was there something you wanted to say?"

"I feel "funny." Well, if you can call it funny. The point is, I feel like some weird... feeling has come over me."

"Ah... coming nearer to _this _stage, are we?" Simba whispered, mainly to himself.

"It's so boring in here," Sarifa complained.

Simba sighed. "Why don't you go play with Ke? I've got a lot on my plate, and I'm in no mood to listen to your dilly dallies!"

Sarifa narrowed her eyes and stuck her tongue at Simba. "You've turned into a jerk!"

Days later, Sarifa was again found in the den, bored. She was lying on the ground in a corner with a rather vacant expression, and thumping her paw to the rythm of 'The Madness of King Scar'-- when you thump your paw to a tune such as that, you must be bored. Outside the den, Simba and Nala were chatting, and Sarifa was listening.

"Simba, do something with your daughter."

"Nala, I have been through enough hardness already! I have a lot on my plate right now, and I'm stuffed. Can't you play with her?" Simba asked, trying to stay patient.

"I've tried," Said Nala. "Many times. She wants her father."

"Well, tell her I can't play."

"Simba." Nala looked at him. "She's your daughter. I don't really care what you think about it. Do something fun with her."

"There's something about my past I don't know," Sarifa whispered to herself, knowingly.

"Listen. I need to do a lot of things right now."

"And playing with your daughter isn't as important?" Nala was beginning to lose her temper.

"Nala!"

"No Simba. Do something with your daughter. You've seen how she sits and mopes all day. Today, I will take care of the pride."

Simba sighed, and left his place on the ground, reluctantly. "Alright."

He sat behind his daughter, who was now humming, and he smiled.

"Sarifa?" He asked.

Sarifa wasn't listening. She was quietly singing. "She's got those assets feminine. I have to make her mine. Da da da da da da da da, da da da--"

"Sarifa!" Simba scolded. "Where in the world did you get that?"

"Cheetah taught me that song." Cheetah was the majordomo of the pride lands. "It's called The Madne--"

"I know what it's called! That's what your great uncle sang when he--"

"Yeah, yeah. With you around, I'll betcha' I don't even _have _a great uncle!"

And, feeling rotten, she ran off. Simba sighed.

"Why don't you go help the other lionesses, hunting?"

"I don't know how to hunt," Sarifa said, plainly. "Duh."

"Oh," her mother Nala groaned. "That's right."

They both sighed. Sarifa was a teenaged lioness now, and she was anything but adaptable. To the others, she was the most annoying creature to ever live on the planet. Her parents Simba and Nala, of course, loved her, but her reputations humiliated them.

"Look, you can't just stick around here."

"Why not?" Sarifa was getting rather annoyed. "You do all the time."

"Well..." Nala was having a hard time describing her daughter's predicament to her. "_I_, sweetheart, love you so very much. But the others..."

Sarifa sighed. "They hate me, don't they?"

"Well--"

"Oh, whatever," Sarifa stomped out.

"Ke?" She called for her best friend, seemingly the only one she could count on now.

Soon, Ke appeared. "Yeah?"

Sarifa stopped for a moment to stare at the hardly visible scars on Ke's shoulder. She suddenly felt a curiosity. "Ke?" She asked.

"Hmm?"

"Where did you get those scars?"

Ke sighed and sat down, reluctantly. Tears began to form in her eyes, making it obvious to Sarifa that it was a very sad story. "It's okay." Sarifa nuzzled her friend. "You can tell me anything." Ke looked at her and sighed.

"Well," She started. "Before you were born, Simba had a son called Radhi." She wiped a tear from her eye, as Sarifa looked confused. "We were best friends," Ke continued. "Until..."

Ke could no longer control her emotions, and began sobbing.

"No, Ke... it's alright," Sarifa soothed. "What happened?"

"Radhi... the hyenas..." She couldn't finish, for more sobs simply erupted from her body.

"What did the hyenas do to him?" Sarifa asked.

"They tore him up! Ripped him to shreds! He's gone, gone forever! He'll never be back! I hate them. I hate hyenas!" The tears were streaming down Ke's face as she screamed at the sky. "They took him away from me! From his family! From his friends! From his life! They stole his life!"

Now Sarifa was sobbing too. "My brother..."

**Ndi ya ku khalela mna**

_A parody of Lala and Endless Night._

**Bold **Sarifa

_Italic _Chorus

(In ()) Translations of Zulu

**Oh, my mother's child**

**Oh, my dear brother**

**Ndi ya ku khumbula mna**

(I miss you)

**Oh, my mother's child**

**Oh, my dear brother**

**Ndi ya ku khalela mna**

(I cry for you)

**My dear friend**

**my mother's child**

**I miss you**

**La la kahle**

(Farewell)

_We sangoma ngi velewe_

(Oh, spiritual healer, I'm troubled)

_We baba ngivelewe_

(Oh, my father, I'm in pain)

_We baba ngivelewe_

(Oh, my father, I'm in pain)

_We sangoma ngi velewe_

(Oh, spiritual healer, I'm troubled)

_We baba ngivelewe_

(Oh, my father, I'm in pain)

_We baba ngivelewe_

(Oh, my father, I'm in pain)

**Oh, my mother's child**

**Oh, my dear brother**

**Ndi ya ku khalela mna**

(I cry for you)

**My dear friend**

**my mother's child**

**I miss you**

**La la kahle**

(Farewell)


	3. Return From the Past

**After Le Roi Lion (I love French!)**

**Well guys, thanks for reviewing. Heh heh... looks like I messed up again, calling Sarifa Kiara. Once I accidentally called Radhi Kovu... how embarrassing.**

"Scar?" Radhi asked his caregiver, one night under the stars. "How can I kill my father? I can't let him leave me!" He said.

Scar sighed. "Radhi? You've probably heard this before, from Simba. Do you see those stars?"

"Yeah. There are lots of them, Scar."

"Yes," Scar said. "Up there, the Great Kings of the Past are looking down on us. Watching us." He sighed again. "My brother is up there, to name one. And so, even if you kill Simba, he will alwayas be with you."

"My father didn't tell me that. Wait, weren't you the king once?"

"Yes," Scar said. "A part of me is up there."

"What?" Radhi whispered, mainly to himself.

"Scar?" He asked. "Scar? Did you like being king when you finally got it?"

"Not really," Scar answered. "I wanted to be adored, loved, admired. I thought that when I became king, everyone would adore me. But I was wrong."

"Loved?! Adored? Didn't Moofie, and your parents love you?"

"Not particularly. They weren't fond of me. Everyone loved Mufasa. As a matter of fact, Shenzi was one of my only friends. Now even she has left me, just as all the others. One day, you probably will too."

"No Scar." Radhi moved closer to his companion.

"What's wrong with this picture? Maybe that you're in it?... Why am I not loved?... Even in death his shadow looms over me. There he is! No, there he is! And there!... Who am I talking to? ... That's it! I need a queen!...You know, Sire, you should really try alcohol... You are bucked up. Royally.... You and your petty complaints. You don't know what real hunger is. Day after day it gnaws at the very core of my being... My name is Scar! And it's not dumb!" Various quotes from throughout Scar's past erupted in Radhi's head.

"Poor Scar."

He pulled himself up, and on to a jutting rock. He looked toward the stars, and could have sworn he heard someone say, "Mamela."

He looked at his reflection in the water. "The great kings have come to peace with each other." His gaze tilted toward the sky. "In the sky."

Sarifa and Ke each grew into beautiful young lionesses, with Nala's care. Simba was still a loner, and Sarifa still hardly knew him. Rarely could she remember what her father looked like. Over the years, Sarifa had become a few inches taller than Ke, much to her delight. Ke was, after all, older than her and thus had more time to grow. So to be taller than her friend was a wonderful surprise. Ke was dark brown, and had green eyes and "cute," puffy hair on the top of her head. Her smile was glorious. Her thin face was precious. Sarifa, on the other hand, had vibrant red orange eyes like her father. The younger lioness had a face much like her mother's, although it was more emphasized and her eyes shone. The area around her eyes resembled her father; which she was proud of. And the lioness had boundless energy, something Ke envied. The two bounded together, hunted together, stargazed together -- and gossiped together. The only male in the pride -- other than Simba -- was a "guy" called Closphir. Sarifa and Ke thought that Closphir was "hot," and were rather "interested" in him. Often they gossiped in private together about going on a date with Closphir. Closphir was a few years older than Ke, and nearly completely grown. Ke was around 23, Sarifa 19. And Closphir was 26. Still, Ke and Sarifa always became rather "tingly" around him. The lion was of a burnt orange pelt, and a a chocolate colored mane. He had a "funny" mane that fell over his head in a large forlock. His dark green eyes just had something about them... and this was what the two young lionesses talked about the most together. Closphir.

"He's so cute!"

"I know!"

Sarifa, alone, ran through open fields; hardly noticing that she was in the Elephant Graveyard by now. But then -- she smelled something. What was it? It smelled... human! Human! And then, she saw that a hunter was pulling the trigger on his gun...

Radhi was slinking through the elephant graveyard. Until he heard a blast and -- a feminine scream? Hunters!

As he ran in fear through the grass, suddenly he saw it. He skidded to a stop. A lioness was lying motionless on her side. He could see a bullet hole on her shoulder, and she was covered in blood.

"Oh my god!" Radhi dashed toward Sarifa.

"Miss? Are you okay?"

Sarifa looked up at him, dazed but in disbelief. "Huh? Radhi?" She asked. The lion was more brown gold than herself, being rather orange cream colored. He had green blue eyes, a dark mane with golden... highlights? And her father's face. He was much larger than any lion Sarifa had ever known. True, he did look much like Ke had described. But how could it be him? Radhi was long dead! He was taken by hyenas before she had been born!

"Are you okay? What's your name?"

"Sarifa." The lioness managed to tell Radhi her name before falling victim to unconsiousness.

"Sarifa," Radhi pondered it for a moment. "Have I heard that before? I know I've heard it somewhere!" He sighed. "Oh, it doesn't matter." He was panicking by now.

"Gotta get help. Gotta get help right now. Okay."

With no effort Radhi pulled Sarifa's small body onto his. Frantically he screamed for help. "Help! Somebody!" He shouted. "Oh, please be okay Sarifa. I get blamed for everything-- you can't die! Everyone's gonna think I did it! Oh, please be okay." He was whispering now.

"Help!!!! Doesn't anybody know a Sarifa? Come on, I've got an injured lioness on my back! Someone shot her!"

A shadow moved through the dust. It was Scar. He sat not far away, in the shadows. Though Radhi did not notice him.

"**_HELP!" _**Radhi screamed.

Another shadow emerged. This was Vitani.

"Radhi?" She asked. "What's going on?"

"It's Sarifa! She's injured!" Radhi had no idea that Sarifa was Simba's daughter, only that he needed to save her.

"Oh my god," Vitani said. "Come with me. I'll take her to her mother."

"Uh, okay." Radhi felt a little awkward, but he knew he had to save Sarifa.

At Pride Rock, Simba was pacing. Why wasn't Kiara back yet from her daily run? She had promised to do some hunting.

"SIMBA!" Simba looked toward three figures in the distance. What were they? Three of them. He couldn't tell who -- or what -- they were, their features were indistinct as they were too far away.

"Nala!" Another called.

They were two lions, carrying Sarifa!

"Huh? Sarifa!" Simba ran down to greet the strangers.

"She. In the elephant graveyard. Hunters. Shot her. We, took her home." Radhi was out of breath.

Simba payed him no mind. "Vitani!" He cursed. "What are you doing here? I banished you to the outlands!"

Vitani narrowed her eyes. He had called her "Vih-tah-nee" again! Her name was "Vih-tuh-neay!"

"Sarifa is my mother's daughter too. Does it make remote sense that one might want to save their own sister?" Vitani growled.

"Uh, what about Sarifa?" Radhi asked, absent-mindedly.

"Oui. Radhi is right. We have to take care of my sister."

"How dare you address Sarifa as your sister!"

"Well she is. Except you're her wretched father."

"How dare you," Simba said. "I don't want to listen to that crap."

It was all coming back to Radhi. The days and nights Radhi had spent comforting Vitani... the princess to be forgotten. And how he longed, those nights, to kill... Simba?! Simba!? Sarifa's father? _His _father? This lion who had just cussed in front of... but... what was wrong with him? He looked so old...

"Uh, I can see someone here doesn't like Simba... hey guys, break it up! What use is there for fighting?"

True, Scar had told him Simba was evil. What was he doing?

"Radhi is right," Vitani said, defending Radhi.

Simba's eyes went wide, and he looked at Radhi. He observed all angles of the young lion, several inches taller than himself. He had the same face, although it was thinner and more pronounced than that of Simba. His mane... how odd looking. A dark color, almost black. But brown charcoal, all the same. With golden highlights. Highlights in a mane? Simba had never seen such a thing. Although, he had seen a tail that way... this lion had it too! He had green blue eyes, golden brown fur. And Vitani had called him Radhi. Radhi?!

"Wh--how?" He asked. "Who are you?" He blurted out.

Radhi, absent mindedly, answred, "My name is Radhi. I humbly ask to join your pride."

"Radhi?!" Simba screamed in delight.

Radhi fought back tears, looking at his father. Remembering the days and nights they used to spend together... how, he thought, could this lion be evil?

"Father!" Radhi smiled.

Vitani cleared her throat, in an attempt to remind the two that she was there.

"You!" Simba said. "You took Radhi! Leave, now!"

Vitani backed off in instinctual fear.

"Simba, you owe her your daughter's life!"

"Nala?"

"I agree with my son and daughter," Nala said.

Radhi and Vitani smiled.

"But Nala, she's--"

"Hush." Nala was brushing Simba's muzzle with her tail. "Haven't you ever watched TV? The girls are _always _right."

Radhi nodded, before noticing what he was doing. He frowned. "Huh?"

"Son of a--" Nala gave Simba a look, and he stopped.

Simba and Radhi walked fondly together back to the den. Simba continued to observe Radhi. He seemed to walk with a limp; which Simba soon realized was the cause of a long jagged scar from the mid-shin to his paw. He didn't have that when Simba knew him! How had he obtained that? After more careful observance, he noticed that on another leg -- a back one -- were several short scars. Below the left eye was a nearly black triangle, that Simba soon realized was a scar as well. Where did he get the scars? And there were more. Written about his body were many small scars. How did he live through all these injuries? And why was one claw extended on his limping paw? Simba payed close attention to when he lifted the limping paw. One toe was smashed -- the one which he kept his claw extended. Simba never imagined that his son would become so ragged! One ear was ever so slightly torn. The lion was skin, bones, and muscle. How had his perfect son come to this state?

"Simba, why have you been such an emmerduer lately?" Nala asked Simba, when they were alone in the savanna.

Simba mock glared at Nala. "You'd better tell me what that means!"

"Nuisance."

Simba looked rather disappointed. "Oh," Was all he said.

"Why couldn't you just accept Vitani and Radhi, be un fils a maman?"

"Could you please just speak in English?" Simba pleaded.

Nala smiled. "Oui Monsieur." It was a teasing voice.

Simba sighed, a slight smile on his face. "I mean, what do you expect me to do? Be her," He poorly immitated. French, "'pere neurrecier?'"

"Actually, oui. En ce qui me concerne."

"Oh... don't you think I deserve a break?"

"Hah! J'espere!" Nala laughed.

Simba rolled his eyes; he hadn't a clue what Nala was talking about. "Fine then. My primer amor!"

"Je t'aime!" Nala giggled.

"Comme vous dites."

**Hope you like! Review, please? Sorry about all the French. I think it's overwhelming too.**


	4. Radhi's Remorse

Alright guys, I know there's some technical difficulties with the text, but I SWEAR it's fault, not mine. So jolly good there. Please put up with it! I can't find a way to stop it other than going all the way through, and I DON'T want to do that. 

Soon, Radhi and Ke met again. Radhi was pushing things around with his paws, when he heard a shout of delight.

"Radhi" A lioness came running toward him.

He squinted, and noted that it was... Ke!

"Ke" The two ecstatic lions ran to greet each other.

"Radhi..." Ke said, tears of joy pouring from her green eyes.

She then straightened up. "Where have you been, all these years"

Radhi sighed. "I can't tell you."

"Why not"

"No no no, it doesn't matter. You wouldn't understand. I just can't."

He had walked away a few steps from Ke, and was walking away with his head down.

"Why" Ke was growing impatient. "Radhi, you've been gone all this time. You have no idea how we've missed you. Your little sister almost didn't live because your mother was in depression when she was pregnant with her! Simba pays no attention to anyone, he's just a loner! Radhi" She was crying now. "We've all gone _mad _without you"

Radhi gasped, and began running away, seemingly in unbearable emotional pain.

"Radhi! No! Come back" Ke attempted to go after him.

Something stopped her. She looked next to her to see none other than Closphir.

"Closphir" She asked.

He didn't even look at her. "Let him go. He has his reasons."

"Why" She asked, feeling rather annoyed with Closphir.

"Have you ever heard of giving a guy his privacy" Closphir kidded, smiling at the young lioness.

Ke gave him a look. "Well..." She sighed. "I suppose you're right."

Radhi paced through the dead grass near the edge of the Pride Lands.

"What am I doing" He asked himself. "What is there for me here"

He sighed, nearly desperate. "How can I kill my father? Scar, help me! What can I do"

"_Radhi_" A voice said.

Radhi looked all around him; but there was nothing. "Huh"

"Radhi" It was a normal voice now.

He turned around. There was Scar. He looked at him, plainly. There was not a hint of anger on his face... he almost looked joyful! Why? Hadn't Radhi just brainlessly betrayed him?

"You were right, and I wrong. We shall not kill Simba."

Radhi sighed in relief.

"But there is trouble in the pride lands, I can sense it. If you do not do your part, all will be ruined."

"What do you mean" Radhi mouthed. "Come with me, Scar! Come with me"

Scar seemed hesitant, as though he sensed something awful. "Very well. I shall."

Unsurely, Radhi took a seat outside the cave, as Vitani turned to venture inside the den. After seeing Radhi, she glanced toward him.

"What's wrong, my brother" She licked him, pulling his lips up a little too far.

Radhi sighed. "I don't know." He turned away from her, sighing again.

"Radhi"

"I just - I don't feel - I don't know. Leave me alone."

Vitani looked concerned, staring at her spirit-sunken brother and best friend.

As his mane blew in the wind, Radhi waited outside the den. Soon, he caught sight of Sarifa. She was limping heavily, but walking all the same. Rafiki said the limp would be permanent, but it would lighten up a bit.

"Sarifa" Radhi exclaimed.

"Oh, Radhi! Bonjour"

"Bonjour. I see you're doing better" Radhi said.

"Oh, oui. Heh, merci gentiment sauvetage."

"No problem, sis."

Sarifa smiled.

"So, I uh, I guess you uh, recognized me when I saved you eh"

"Oui, I did."

"How? Why? We've never met, have we"

"You're my brother. I've never seen you, but how could I not recognize you? Everyone tells me about you."

"Ah, shucks" Radhi chuckled. "Well, I have a little confession. I, uh, I actually didn't recognize you." He laughed in embarrassment.

Sarifa nuzzled her brother, laughing. "That's okay! I je t'aime anyway"

"Well uh, thanks."

Radhi had not been complimented like that in years. In the elephant graveyard, if you're to open your big mouth, it's to complain, inform, or argue. No one had real conversations unless they were debating or complaining together. No one complimented each other.

"You seem to speak French quite a bit" Radhi remarked.

"Oui. My mother taught me to speak, so both of us know French better than English. Do you speak French"

"Oui. I used to. I haven't had to for a long time, though. I don't know if I'd do it well."

"You have an accent" Sarifa said.

Radhi's accent was tinted toward French a bit, though it wasn't nearly so noticable as that of Sarifa.

"Vitani, on the other hand, is an expert! Like you." Radhi laughed.

"Oui" Sarifa said. "I know. Mere's told me."

"Ah."

"Say, uh..." Sarifa trailed off. "Would you like to stargaze with moi"

"Thank you" Radhi said. "I would, oui."

During the middle of the night, Simba stretched and descended Pride Rock to the valley floor. Fondly he walked toward the water hole. Above him was Radhi, hiding behind a rock. His head was down, ears flat against his head. He sighed. Suddenly, Sarifa jumped in front of him, from around the front of the rock.

"Bonjour" She laughed.

Radhi was rather stunned, and took a few moments to disguise his previous mindset and intentions. Meanwhile, Sarifa was jumping around on her pawtips, very friskily.

"Surprised ya, oui" She laughed.

Radhi looked back toward the water hole; Simba was gone.

"Hey, c'mon! Let's partir"

A dumbstruck Radhi followed Sarifa. The two walked off, side by side and laughing as they went. Soon, purrs began to mix with their laughter.

"See that? See that? Look at that! It's really pretty" Radhi chuckled.

"What? Oh yeah! Um- regard... there's one that looks like a baby rabbit. See the fluffy tail" Sarifa asked, chuckling.

Radhi smiled. What a girl thing to say. "Yeah... hey! There's one that looks like two lions killing each other for a scrap of meat" He laughed, wondering what would make Sarifa's response.

She grimaced. Ew!

"I haven't played this in so long..." Radhi thought aloud, snuggling closer to Sarifa.

"Reelement? My pere and I used to do this all the time. He says" She lightly sighed. "All the great kings of the past are up there."

Radhi nodded. "Sc- my guardian told me that part of him is up there."

Sarifa looked at him, realizing their differences. He was a loner. She was a princess. Although they had the same parents, the two were set apart in some way she could not explain. It was just - there.

"Who was your guardian"

"I can't tell you" Radhi said.

"Well why not"

"Never mind."

"Radhi" Sarifa sat by him and put her paw on his scarred one. Limping paw to limping paw. "I'm your sister. You mean the world to me. I promise, I won't laugh, I won't get mad, I won't ask questions."

"Yes you will, but " He sighed reluctantly. "Scar."

"What" Sarifa said, showing off her knowledge of a new English word and immediately forgetting her promise.

"No one here thinks he's very great... do they"

Sarifa looked at them again, thinking of how different the two were. Strangely, she didn't think of him as being 'evil' or 'bad,' just 'different.' They were siblings, but they were from completely diferent backgrounds. He was a loner, raised by Scar - an outcast. And Sarifa was raised by the queen. It was almost... as though she was superior to her older brother. She realized that... that's probably what Radhi thought. How could she tell him: it wasn't true? They were equals. Friends. Siblings.

"No." Sarifa chuckled. "Of course not. After all, he _did _kill my grand-pere."

"I-I know. I just... Somewhere inside me is a feeling."

"A feeling"

"Well, yeah. I mean, just feeling. It's just... the way I was brought up" Radhi said.

"What kind of a feeling"

"I" He sighed. "a feeling of love. For Scar."

"Quel? Pourquoi" She asked, strangely softly and understanding, as though she were trying to talk to a frightened cub.

"Well, have you ever wondered- where I went? Where I came from? Why I'm still alive"

Sarifa nuzzled her brother, thinking again of the difference that set them apart. "Well oui, plenty of times. But I know how people like you like to keep secrets." She laughed.

Strangely, Radhi took it completely seriously. He didn't take it as a joke, he just sighed and went on. It made Sarifa feel horrible. "Yeah, but I think I oughtta tell you this."

"Tell me quel"

Radhi sighed again. Sarifa could tell this was very hard for him, and sympathized completely. "The day the hyenas took me- you weren't alive, but I'm sure everyone's told you about it - they took me to Scar. I felt sympathy on him, for being ignored all his life. And since I was the cub and him the adult, I was wrong and him right. And so I believed him."

Sarifa looked horrified. Could his past be so horrific because he was captured and made to believe horrible things?

"Combien - combien"

"I mean like, not reallly Scar but"

Sarifa got up - with effort because of her limp - and stood her ground now, suddenly feeling fear. "You know, I really don't care! When you saved me, I thought you were a decent, kind lion. Now I know the truth"

"No Sarifa, it's not like that"

"No, I think I know what it's like! Scar killed Mufasa, and now his heir wants to kill Simba"

How did she know what Radhi was sent to do? But how could she understand that he didn't want to do it anymore, without her thinking he was just an irresponsible rat?

"How could I love someone - even my brother - who's loved one killed my grand-pere"

"No Sarifa. You just- you don't have to love everything someone did to love them."

Sarifa sighed. Everything was so confusing.

"Look, I, like you, think that Mufasa was a really great guy. To tell you the truth, I was sent to kill Simba. But, Scar and I both realized that it was wrong. I have no interest left in killing Simba"

Sarifa sighed, calming and coming to back to sit with her shot paw on his scarred. What kind of a liar was this sweet, somewhat scrawny lion"My pere said there was a... a darkness, in Scar, that he couldn't escape."

"Maybe there's a darkness planted in me, too."

Sarifa nuzzled him, and he nuzzled back this time. Sarifa thought again of the difference - the darkness in Radhi - but was willing to forgive, for darkness planted is not necessarily planting the dark spirit forever. She felt sympathy for her brother, lost, left in the dark in this huge, confusing world.

"What did I tell you" Vitani asked Ke.

The two were planted on a hill, watching Radhi and Sarifa from some distance away.

"He's not "bad" Ke. He just needs someone to understand him. Sympathize him. Your best friend seems to be doing a good job."

Ke looked down, feeling a little.. crabby. "I know... but I love him."

"I know. And so do I. Do you really think he'll marry his sister"

Ke sighed. No.

"This is a decision for him to make."

She turned and walked off; after a moment of hesitation, Ke followed.

Sarifa nuzzled Radhi, but he pulled away clearing his throat.

"What's wrong"

"Uh, nothing."

"Radhi... I'm your sister. I can understand anything. I sympathize you. I understand what sets us apart, and I can help" Sarifa pleaded.

"It's just that... nearly my whole life... I've been taught - nothing. I gotta go."

He turned to walk off.

"Radhi- attendre."

He paused a moment, looking at Sarifa's face... staring back at him; he looked away and continued.

"No Radhi" Sarifa was right up with him. "It's okay. I understand. I don't mind. I completely understand."

"No one understands."

"Yes we do. We want to help."

Again she realized the difference. And she realized... Radhi's mane. Radhi had been absorbed by darkness, living with Scar and the others in misery. But he still had goodness within him. He was born a pridelander, and a pridelander he would well stay. ((it's not: he would, well, stay it's "he would stay well;" switched.)) Even in his eyes. His eyes were a color of a faraway water. The color of sadness. He had faced misery. He wasn't evil, he was in the middle of a mixed up life. He had never been complimented for his still amazing abilities. The only time he had ever talked to someone was to complain, inform them of something, or insult them. That was life for him. Sarifa could not imagine that Radhi grew up this way, that he ever would have insulted someone. But in the elephant graveyard, she supposed that was life. She could not imagine that someone such as Radhi would deserve such a life! Perhaps that was just foolish selfishness. Radhi was Sarifa's brother and thus, of course, she would not feel such a life was right for him. And she was sure that someone out there - perhaps even Radhi - felt that Scar didn't deserve such a life; even if he had been the creater of the whole mess. But was he really? Was it really his fault that he acted in such a way? What would it be like to live that life, that life with a shadow over you, with no future and hardly a friend in the world? Might that, Sarifa thought, be a hard life to live? What were hyenas for friends anyway? Rarely do they listen to a thing another says; they're so caught up in "their petty complaints", and when they do listen they hardly pay you any mind. Might that be hard to deal with?

"It's okay, Radhi."

And there were similarities too: and there was a bond, a bond between the sister and brother. They were both almost... a second hand. A substitute; one that will "do" but that's not so special as the one they replaced. Both had only one to care for them. And a wish they longed for and revolved around. A wish to be wanted. A wish to be loved. Like Scar, she realized.

"I'm here for you."

Radhi looked at his sister with admiration. All the feelings he had suffered through lately... could she understand them? How he hoped someone understood his pain... It wasn't possible to describe. He didn't even know what to think anymore. Everyone here seemed to think Scar was a villain, but he had raised him, cared for him. Why had he? Why didn't he treat him the way he did everyone else? He was a murderer, Radhi knew that. Then why did he feel such strong affection for one who had prevented him from ever knowing his grandparents? The one who had put such a dent in his father's life that he had nearly died in his emotions? To him, the answer seemed simple. Because Scar and he had shared a bond; he was like a son to him. Scar had always comforted him, taught him about life, dried his tears when he was down. And so he'd done the same for Scar. Scar and Radhi had become equals. Scar didn't restrict him, order him around as would a parent, he let him do what he pleased. He let him make his own decisions; learn to live life the real way, rather than being told. They were in the same boat. They sympathized each other, understood each other, helped each other. They loved each other. After Radhi had been taken from his parents, he had someone to love; and one to love him. After everyone that ever mattered to him left him, Scar had someone to love, one to love him. They were equals. Friends. Companions. Partners. But how _could _she understand? How could she understand someone's love and loyalty for one she had been raised to hate? He only wished it was as easy to adapt and realize how to love someone as it was to learn how to hate, and how to love without a first impression.

"I'll always be here for you."

"You too. I only wish you could understand."

"I do."

Radhi nuzzled his sister, feeling for once that someone understood him. Sarifa licked him, and then he knew; they would stick together no matter their differences. In that moment, he promised her that he would always be there for her if ever her life or feelings were in jeopardy.

He sauntered into the den and lay by Vitani. She, half asleep, smiled and opened one eye.

"Go to sleep, my friend" Radhi said, smiling tenderly.

Ke, now on the other side of Radhi, smiled as well, feeling at last that she was home.


	5. Battle and Death

**After Le Roi Lion (I love French!) - Ch 5**

**THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS, PEOPLE HUMANS! YOU ARE JUST MAKING MY DAY EVERY TIME!**

Radhi yawned deeply. Realizing he was the only up, he left the den and sauntered casually to the water hole. Fondly he stared across the waters.

"I remember coming here," He said, thinking aloud.

"Wasn't it fun when we used to come here and tease Monty?"

He looked beside him. There was Ke. She gazed into his eyes with her piercing green. Oh, how her eyes reminded him of Scar's.

"Yeah," He said, smiling.

She didn't smile at him. "Why didn't you come back for me?"

Radhi sighed. "I don't know."

"Radhi," Ke said. "When you were talking to Sarifa last night, what did you mean, "I only wish you could understand?""

Radhi sighed once more. "You wouldn't understand even if I told you. Think of this, Ke, you've been raised to think I died and that hyenas, Scar, and all -" He sighed. "Those people are evil. I could tell you in words, but that wouldn't make you understand."

"It made Sarifa understand!"

He sighed once more. "Sarifa is my sister. The only thing in the world she could have wanted was another to care for her. So did I. We had the same past, so _she understood me_! You normal people - you can't understand us! It's as if there's some barrier that keeps you from understanding that we're all lions, that we're all the same and nothing's to be fought about! You're just another lion. You could never understand!" Radhi was sobbing now.

"Forget it," Ke said, plainly.

"Fine."

"Perfectly!"

Blinded by his sorrow Radhi ran from the scene. No matter where he was headed, he just ran. Shortly after leaving the scene of the argument, rain started to thunder against the ground. Radhi payed it no mind.

"All retreat!" Simba called.

Ke sighed and ran for the den. For hours she stared out the entrance, wondering when her friend would return. And never did he. Throughout the night the rain beat down against the den, lowering the spirits of all of it's contents; the pride.

He was sopping wet. His paws were caked with mud, his scarred throbbing as though a stone was jumping on it. His mane hung over his face and nearly blinded him. He drag his tail behind him. His eyes were closed, and so he blindly kept walking. He wasn't aware of any of his surroundings, and so he just staggered on. Endlessly. His black lips were pulled into an unsure, betrayed frown. His normally neat fur was slicked down, falling over him. Even his whiskers drooped. His tail dragged in the mud. He couldn't be sure what was rain; and what his tears.

"Ke, don't! You'll freeze!"

Vitani helplessly watched Ke emerge onto the cold, wet savanna.

"No."

Coughing she went on. How could Radhi survive out here? Ke had begun to feel sorry for herself; but how could she? Radhi was obviously in much worse shape than herself. She forced herself not to think about her misfortunes.

"I have to find Radhi," She said aloud, staggering about the soaked pride lands.

She felt weak; like she could hardly stand. Like the entire world was pushing, pushing with all it's might to collapse her. Her vision was becoming blury. Her paws throbbed, for her claws were caked with mud. Her mauled shoulder was beginning to act up. Her heart pounded in her head; creating a throbbing sensation unlike anything she had ever felt before. Why was she doing this? No. She had to save Radhi. No matter what it took. She had to save her friend.

Shivering, he lay in a den-like shelter. It was not particularly warm, but it was dry and safe from that awful... feeling.

"Radhi!" She exclaimed.

There was her friend, lying in a cave. Head down, eyes closed. He seemed to be out. Grinning, she lay next to her friend and fell asleep.

"Ke." He moved closer to his best friend. "Why did you come for me?"

"I thought you might like some help."

"Why do you care?"

"I thought that was what friends do?"

They nuzzled, and Radhi finally smiled.

How could Ke understand his love for Scar? Unlike Sarifa, Ke had been through it. She had lived through Radhi's capture. She had suffered. She was already angry at him for not telling her, but how could he? Ke was raised in a completely different world than ever Sarifa; practically her sister.

"Ke?" He asked.

"Hmm?"

"I - uh - that day, when the hyenas took me, I was captured by Scar."

"I know, Radhi," Ke said. "I heard."

"Does that mean you-"

"I understand. Sure." She was losing her temper now. "I understand completely, Radhi. Why you abandoned this perfect life, with perfect friends, to live with an evil _madman_!"

Wheeping, she ran. The storm had let up, and soon she was back in the pride lands. Where she belonged.

"No Ke," Radhi said to thin air. "How can I make you understand?"

With quite some hesitation, Radhi headed towards the den. Somehow he would have to make his whole pride understand.

"Radhi." It was Scar.

"Scar?"

"I will come with you, my friend."

"No, Scar! Don't! You'll get killed!"

"Perhaps I will, but I could use some excitement around here."

Radhi smiled. How much different he was than the 'Scar' everyone in his pride had told him about. How could they all understand how much he had changed!

"Radhi!" Sarifa ran to greet him.

"Oh, Sarifa."

Sarifa gasped. "Scar?"

Radhi nodded. "No. He won't hurt you."

In fear, Sarifa took a step backward.

"He's a friend. My friend."

Sarifa sighed, but what kind of a liar was Radhi? He had told her he was loyal to Scar, how bad could he be?

"Er, hello." Scar shuffled his paws on the ground.

Sarifa smiled. "Hello Scar. My brother Radhi has told me all about you."

Scar and Radhi smirked at each other, playfully. "Right then."

The three lions made their way into the den.

Simba growled. "Scar!" He gasped.

Monty was right with him, growling and snarling as well. "You. You killed everything that ever mattered to me!"

"And me."

"And me."

Nala hung back with Vitani. How could she explain that she felt feelings for him?

"No!" She said, before she knew it came from her mouth.

Simba looked back, in surprise and disgust.

It all happened so fast; in front of Radhi's eyes. Soon he was screaming, "No!" Simba blamed Nala of being "evil", Nala exposed all her true feelings to Simba.

"All these years, Simba! You've ignored us, been a loner. You hardly ever _looked _at your daughter! How can you stand to do this to us?"

And soon they began piling on top of each other in one formation of hate and sorrow. In not long, they were both gone. Simba and Nala. The great king and queen of Pride Rock. The most well known heroes ever to make their way into the Pride Lands.

Radhi stared, wide eyed, at the scene. There they were, in a gorge. Under a pile of rocks. His parents. His parents that he had only just returned to. His parents he hardly knew.

Scar could only wish to be in such a positive state. He stood over the gorge, his face expressionless, his eyes cold. His mane was blowing, and he made no move. He hardly looked as though he was _breathing. _And his face was sopping wet.

"Scar?" Radhi put his muzzle nearer to Scar, worry filling his eyes.

Scar didn't move. What was wrong? Surely he didn't feel any sympathy or despair because of the death of Simba and Nala?

"Scar? What's wrong?" Radhi asked.

Scar's face fell. Soon, he was simply looking into the blackness of his mane. Radhi nuzzled him.

"Are you okay?"

No response.

"Radhi?" He turned to see Sarifa. She was smiling at him, her eyes filled with tears, of sorrow or happiness it was hard to tell.

"Let's go home."

"But-"

"He needs time on his own, Radhi. Have you ever witnessed a great loss?"

"But Sarifa, you don't understand! I've cared for him, for years. He's never let me down, ever! Do you expect me to just _leave him here_?"

"No Radhi, she's right." Radhi turned to see Scar.

His face hadn't moved, his eyes were tightly sealed.

"But Scar, I-"

"Just go, okay?"

With a sigh he left.

"It's okay," Sarifa said. "You've done all you can. What's left, he'll have to learn for himself."

It was painful, leaving his best friend to suffer. But somehow, Radhi knew that Sarifa was right. Perhaps it was for the best. For hours he stared out the door of the den, out at his friend; never moving from that position. How could he do that? Often he was nearly impossible to have a conversation with; for he went into these trances... and when he was on his own, he was always in some trance or another. What was it that led him to this sadness? Forever Radhi had felt some bond between them - why? He was just another lion, right? What was special about this dark, depressed, nearly evil lion?

Sarifa was struggling with just those questions. She too felt sympathy, a bond with Scar. Why Scar? Why not one of the million other lions out there in a similar predicament?

Meanwhile, Scar suffered through his unbearable issues. She was gone and him, still there. Still alive. He was years older than her, why had she left so early? His daughter, his precious, the one he'd always admired; his Nala, was gone. He had proof. He would never see her again.

"Come, sweet Nala. It's written in the stars. We'll create a host of little Scars." What had he been thinking then? What had he been thinking the day he nearly forced his daughter, the one who never had a father, upon himself? Perhaps he should have told her. But now, it was too late. She had already gone. And all her life, she had lived without a father. Just like her daughter. And it was all because of him. Why did his selfishness lead him to these foolish decisions? Perhaps he didn't need a friend as much as Radhi made him out to. Maybe he was simply selfish. Perhaps he shouldn't have attempted these things in the first place. What would his life be like then? _Anything is better than what I've become, _he thought.

With a sigh he headed for the den.

"Scar!" Radhi exclaimed when he saw him.

But Scar ignored him and lay in a corner, far from the others. They all stared at him. They stared at him with hate and disgust. He ignored them. But Radhi was far from ignoring them.

"What?" He asked. "Is there something _wrong _with him? Is there some disease that we're all gonna catch if we get near to him?"

"No Radhi," Came his quiet voice. "Let them be."

"But Scar, they're -"

"I know. Perhaps I was not made for this world."

He left. Why? What was with him lately?

That night Radhi never slept. What was Scar doing out there? What had he gotten himself in to? Was something wrong with him? Why had he been acting so miserable? _Perhaps it is his time, _It was a disturbing thought. Although, the lion was the oldest ever living lion Radhi could think of, with the possible exception of Sarafina; who was still hanging on. But even she was younger than he. Could he be leaving Radhi? How could he survive without him?

There he was. Blood oozing from his unmoving body. He was dead.

"No."

"Scar. You can't leave me, my brother. You've always been there for me... ever since I was a cub. How can I let that go?"

Perhaps it had been suicide. Scar had never been the most _cheerful _lion, and lately he seemed to have gone into depression.

"I never even got to say goodbye."

Sarafina was acting oddly. She seemed as though she had lost more than simply one. Normally, she was quite a chatterbox and would give any excuse to be around another. But lately, she had stayed away from the others. Always with a betrayed look in her eyes. She seemed so "I know you don't want me" lately. It had been a few weeks since Scar's death. Every night Radhi prayed to the Great Kings to bring Scar back. So many questions still to ask him... But what was Sarafina's problem?

"Sarafina?" Radhi asked one day.

Sarafina looked up, tears staining her old face.

"Is something wrong?"

Sarafina sighed. "There's something, something I never told her, nor anyone. She was so seemingly fatherless... Perhaps I should have told her, but now they're both gone."

"What does that mean?"

"Nala had a father. A kind father. But jealousy and misery drove him to madness. And he never was the same."

"What?" Radhi was astonished.

How could it be true? "He was a kind hearted lion, would never hurt a fly. And he was so charming. But he had a dark spirit, a dark spirit that controlled him, that made him do terrible things. His mind was poisoned, wounded, controlled by something evil."

Scar! Nala's father?

"And so I could never tell anyone that he was the father of the princess of Pride Rock. But, regardless of whether he felt the same way towards me, I loved him. I loved him my whole life. I never once gave up hope. I had faith in him. I knew that his sorrowful way of life was not entirely his fault. I knew that there was no way he could help himself. Scar was her father, Radhi, Scar."

"I know."

And with that, Sarafina took a stuttering breath, and fell to the ground. She never arose.

"Sarafina," Radhi choked. "Rest in peace."

What did the lessons mean? Nala and Simba died in their fighting. It was tragic. Scar died in his sorrow. Sarafina died because it was her time; and because everyone had left her. Were these lessons of times passed? He knew what he had to do. He had to take his place. As king of Pride Rock. But how could he?

"My dear Taka Scar,

They've all left me. Why did you? Your mate, Sarafina, died in her sorrow. Her last word was "Scar." Perhaps you were loved, Scar, you were. You didn't need to act the way you did. I loved you; I depended on you for life. How can I live without you? You gave me courage, you helped me earn an understanding of life. There is no other way to say it; you saved my life. As you did those of many. I suppose I have now a better understanding of the world. And now, I know what I have to do. Thank you, Scar, thank you for all you've ever done for me. And that is more than one can express."

**Ooh! It may not be a cliff hanger, but it's a pretty bad place to stop, no? Heh heh. I've finished the whole thing on my computer, and (everyone sobs) it's almost over. Review...? Please?**


	6. Outburst of Love

**After Le Roi Lion (I love French!)**

**WARNING: This chapter is most of what gives the fan-fiction its rating.**

Radhi continued to pray for Scar. Every night he grieved. But during the day, he was his old self. He now was more content playing with his old friends and little sister, and he spent the days in luxury.

"Hah! Fat chance!" Ke laughed.

"Betcha do!" Radhi challenged.

"Like? You? No way!" Ke licked his face, and nipped him playfully, nuzzling him.

He smiled. "You sure about that?"

Ke laughed. "Well..."

"Well then, girl! I got you!" They both laughed.

Radhi pounced Ke, and, giggling, they rolled down the hills and into a cluster of fallen leaves.

"Hmm..."

"Romantic, don't you think?" Radhi teased.

"Oh crap! You little... stop it!" But the more Ke thought of it, the more she knew her friend was right. Perhaps the two felt more than just a friendship. It was love. They had been seperated for years; and now that they were back together, they both realized how they loved one another. Feeling weary that perhaps she had consumed "one too many", Ke laughed again. She was well aware that the next morning they'd both be sore and annoyed, but... for once the negative truth that she was becoming drunk didn't effect her in a negative way. It didn't have an impact on her. What did it matter what happened then? Now she was happy, and with the only one she loved.

"I love you," She whispered in his ear.

And with that, she fondly pressed her lips against his.

Neither knew exactly what happened after that, all they knew was that the next morning the two found themselves sleeping together. Ke lazily opened her heavy eyelids. Oh, crap! Why had she... she had told herself _numerous _times that "drugs were bad", right? Radhi's eyes slid open. For what felt like hours the two just lay there, looking at each other and, in their mind, complaining.

_How could you be so stupid? You told yourself you never were to try that whole drug deal, and yet here you are, worrying about whether the little guy's gonna make it and beginning to learn why Scar was so nuts. He told you about drugs, Scar did, many times! He told you what they do to you, and you ignored him! Now look what you've done. Ke has, like, a fifty fifty percent chance of dying, because she's a bit young for pregnancy, and now you're _really _gonna get in trouble when the others find out. You're supposed to be future king, and you do _this_ to yourself?_

_Great... now look what you've done. Couple o' months, and the little ones'll be running around and driving us all nuts. Imagine Sarifa's mood when she finds out... ugh. Vitani too. She always wanted him. God he's handsome... but why did you do that to yourself last night? You know very well that you _deserve _to be scolded for eternity... but are you to be? No. Of course not. But what have I done? Radhi and I are probably _both _in deep hyena doo now. I'm a bit young to have a cub. But what does it matter? Last night may have been the best thing in my life. Okay, so it leaves me in poor shape, but what does it matter? Does this mean that I'm _officially _princess of Pride Rock? I would guess, since like, Radhi and I have been betrothed for years and we just, like, _did _it._

"I don't understand, Radhi," Ke said. "Why didn't you ever come back for me? I would have been happy to come with you..."

"Shut up. Shut up!" Radhi was losing it. "You wouldn't understand. You'd have to go through the same steps. You'd have to be destined for it."

"Destined!" Ke shouted.

"Listen Ke, you can't just all understand it. If it were that easy, I'd've told everyone about it by now. You were _born _to hate Scar. How can you change that?"

"_He's my grandfather_!" Ke screamed. "_Why would I hate my grandfather_?"

What? Her grandfather? That's right! Scar had told him about a daughter of his called Kipusa. And Ke's mother was Kipusa!

"Wh - wh," Radhi was speechless.

Ke had a point. Perhaps she could understand. Afterall, Sarifa and he were also grandchildren of Scar.

"Please tell me, Radhi." Ke's eyes glistened with pleading tears.

Radhi sighed. "Look, Scar and I had a bit of a relationship. We were best friends, we helped each other, always, okay? I -" He paused, hanging his head. "I loved him. I loved him as a best friend. I loved him as a grandfather. Not as an evil madman with "good" ideas."

"Why didn't you just tell me?" Ke asked.

"I, I just didn't think you'd understand. Didn't really think you'd _approve_."

"_Approve_? Why in the world wouldn't I _approve _of someone's love for another?"

"You just didn't seem like the type."

"The _type_? Why do you under estimate me like this? Radhi, I am more than you think. I have loved you nearly my whole life. I missed you so. I think I can understand why you _love someone_."

"Look Ke, I just -"

"_I don't wanna hear it_!" Ke screamed. "You are _despicable_!"

Throughout this argument, the two lions had mounted their paws, and had absent-mindedly walked dangerously close to the edge of a cliff.

"_It's not MY fault_!" Radhi screamed in Ke's face.

In that moment, Ke gasped and found herself hanging onto the edge of the cliff. Rahdi immediately forgot his anger and reached for the terrified lioness.

"Ke!" He held onto Ke with his paws.

Radhi shivered. The scene was exactly like that of Mufasa's death, and of Scar's immitation. No! He couldn't let her go! He couldn't let her die!

"Help me, Radhi!" Ke was sobbing. Fear was engulfing her, taking over her. "Don't let me die!" She sobbed.

"Ke," Radhi said, sobbing as well. He tried to not let slip the dreaded words from his mouth. They just seemed to come. In a despair-filled, hardly audible voice, he whispered, "Long live the king."

His eyes were filled with tears, and seemed to be saying 'No! I can't do this!' but he thrashed his paws off Ke, and she fell screaming to the base of the mountain.

"Noooooo!" Ke screamed as she fell.

"_KE_!"

Blindly Radhi thrashed to the base of the mountain. "Ke?" He asked. "KE?" He staggered about in the dust, looking for his best friend.

"Ke, I'm sorry! Really I am!" Coughing, he made his way about the area.

He gasped. Draped over a rock, facing away from Radhi, was Ke. Radhi could see blood on her, and dashed toward her.

"Ke!" Radhi stood over the seemingly unconsious lioness. "Ke, you _have _to be alright. I don't know what I'll do without you!" He nuzzled her, tears springing in his eyes.

The lioness groaned, opened her eyes partway, and looked toward Radhi. "Wha...?"

There was blood on her face. What was it coming from? "Ke!" Radhi licked the blood from her face, as she again fell into unconsiousness.

It was long before Ke woke again. When her eyes finally fluttered open, although her vision was unclear and her mind confused, she could tell she was in a den-like area, and that it was raining.

"Radhi?" She asked, dazed.

Radhi was relieved. He had licked her clean, until he could make out where she was bleeding. "Ke!" He said. "Listen, we have to get out of here. We can't stay! We have to get to Pride Rock! Er... it's not far, I think you can make it."

"What are you talking about?" Ke said in a voice unlike her own.

"We have to get back to the pride lands - and fast."

"What?" Ke asked, becoming herself. "What happened?" She attempted to stand, before wincing and falling to the ground.

"No. Don't get up. Not yet. Ke, did you bite your lip? And was one paw underneath the others?"

Ke strained her mind to remember what all had happened. Slowly, she nodded. "Yes. I remember biting my lip. And I remember when I fell, I think my teeth jabbed into it. There was a crunching sound under me, and I felt a searing pain in two legs. That's when... that's when I hit the side of my face... and I remember the pain... and then, nothing."

Radhi nodded. "Can you walk?"

Ke looked at him. "Of course I can. Why wouldn't I be able to?" She pulled herself up.

Radhi looked unsure. He gasped as she did too, in pain, and Ke fell to the ground, moaning. Blood oozed from a large gash on one flank, and a completely limp foreleg was collapsed upon. Her breathing was slow and labored. Her eyes were shut, her mouth open.

"Ke..." Radhi caressed her, hoping, praying, only that fate would take a turn their way.

"Ke, you have to keep going! Come ON!" Radhi tugged on Ke's blood-stained skin.

After Ke had assured Radhi that she was perfectly fine, Radhi and her had began their way back to the Pride Lands. After a short amount of time, Ke had collapsed with a pitiful gasp.

"Radhi, I _can't_!" Ke said, on the verge of tears.

"You have to..."

"Radhi, put up with it! I just _can't_!" Ke's fear and sorrow had turned now to anger.

Radhi sighed. "Look. When I was like, twelve, way younger than you are now, right? I got this." He demonstrated by holding out his scarred paw. Ke looked up at him with questioning, glistening eyes. "I kept going. It never brought me down. I never complained."

"How did you get it?" Ke asked, barely above a whisper.

"Same way you did," Radhi explained. "I fell."

Ke looked up at him, new determination accenting her eyes. "Okay. Let's go."

Soon, from Pride Rock two figures could be seen.

"Radhi! Ke!" With a leap in her step Sarifa pranced along to greet her friend and brother. Her face showed concern as she lay her eyes on Ke, staggering and bleeding.

"Ke!" She gave her a lick. "Are you alright?"

Ke shook her head, and collapsed.

"Ke!" Radhi and Sarifa exclaimed in unison.

"I'll get Rafiki." Sarifa limped toward Rafiki's tree.

Ke's pain would not be permanent, but it would always be remembered; for in place of her wounds and cuts grew blond fur. Her normally dark orange brown coat was accented with golden streaks. Ke and Radhi were relieved at this.


	7. Peace Between the Pride

**After Le Roi Lion**

As Ke and Radhi's love for each other grew, Sarifa grew jealous. Although one day, her cries were answered.

"Hello," Closphir said to her one day.

"Er, bonjour, Closphir," Sarifa shrugged.

"Listen, uh, Ke found the Radhi dude, and I saw you moping, and I was wondering if you would like to, uh..."

"Yeah... yeah... I like zebras more than antelope." Sarifa grinned.

Closphir did too, in response. "Okay then," He said, unsurely.

He loped off. Sarifa wanted so much to follow him, but she kept herself from it. In interest, she watched him tackle and bring down a zebra, then rip out it's throat. Sarifa watched in desbelief as he loped back toward her, blood dripping from his jaws, dragging the zebra with him.

"Impressive," She said. "You're a good hunter, for a male."

"Thanks." Closphir tore a considerable hunk from the zebra, and held it toward Sarifa. Sarifa looked confused and yet pleased.

"Thank you," She said, taking the zebra hunk, spitting it on the ground, and tearing a mouthful of it.

It was a fresh zebra; the best the young lioness had had for long. Because she had been the best hunter in the pride, the loss of her ability had hurt the pride greatly.

"Why didn't you tell my father you could hunt?" Sarifa giggled.

In these recent nights, Vitani had retired to leaving the den at night, taking residence in the side of Pride Rock that once belonged to Scar. Her previous life seemed to have returned. Vitani had thought that if she had her mother, everything would be perfect again. But no. It was all the same. Now, she mourned again. Ke had Radhi... her love. Her best friend. The one who comforted her through hard times. And Sarifa had Closphir. But she had no one! Who did she have to lean on; to count on to love? No one. Holding her head low, she broke into sobs.

Soon after, Vitani disappeared from the pride.

"Where has Vitani gone?" Ke asked.

"Shh..." Radhi soothed, nuzzling his best friend. "If she'd stayed here any longer, she would've gone mad."

"I suppose you're right," Ke said with a despair-filled sigh.

After a time, Rafiki announced that, indeed, Ke was pregnant with Radhi's daughter. Soon after, she began having stomach pain, and knew that Rafiki's assumptions were correct.

"So uh..." Radhi said one day, awkwardly. "Now that we're gonna be parents..."

Ke could tell his next question. "I know. We probably should -"

"Get married?" Radhi suggested.

Ke gazed upon her lover, her eyes falling deep within his. "Yes."

The two had their arguments, but after a few days together... they had fallen in love, and realized that their rift had no reason.

The very next day, Radhi and Ke were joined. Soon, rain was falling and Rafiki could tell, today was the day.

"Young Master," He said to Radhi.

Radhi looked toward the tribal shaman. "Huh?"

"Today is de day for you to take your place. Mufasa, he tell me dat today is de day for you to become King of Pride Rock."

Ke and Radhi exchanged cheerful glances. Ke was pregnant, the king and queen were dead - why not?

Filled with both happiness for his triumph and for his queen and despair for his lover, who never had this chance, Radhi mounted Pride Rock. And there he stood, drenched in rain, roaring outward to the crowd. To hear their cheerful, enthusiastic roars back at him filled the young lion with joy. From the sky, he could hear others roaring as well. The kings of the past. Mufasa. Scar. Simba. Even Ahadi, stubborn and self-centered as he was, roared outward to the crowd; and to Radhi.

"Well done," Came the voice of Mohatu. "Scar would be proud."

Radhi could see Scar's ghost... smiling at him from the sky. Forming in the clouds. And he let the strong wind blow his wildly colored mane, feeling it deep within it's roots.

**Epilogue**

As Rafiki predicted, Ke soon gave birth to a female cub. The cub was golden colored, and resembled Simba and her father, Radhi. In delight, the two young lovers called their child Remba. Soon, Sarifa announced pregnancy with Closphir. Radhi and Ke were outrageously proud of their little sister and three days later the two lovers were married.

For long, Radhi, Ke, and Sarifa wondered what had become of Vitani. But alas, when in a vision they saw two lovestruck lions bounding through the fields, they no longer wondered. Remba quickly grew into a nimble young cub. And just as Radhi, she was very interested in literature. And Radhi taught her everything he knew.


	8. Bye!

**After The Lion King Credits and Notes**

Hey guys! I finished After The Lion King! Is that cool or what? Anyway, I wanted to say a few things to all the people who kindly reviewed me and have showed such passion for this and other stories of mine in the past. I couldn't have written After The Lion King without your encouragement you guys! Thanks a million!

**Kiara32: **OMG you are such a good writer. I am so glad that you reviewed my story, and that you were the first to review After The Lion King! Update your story REALLY soon. Happy birthday! Maybe I'll draw something that I can post in adoration of you.. hmm... that would be a more worthy present. Or maybe I'll give you a shout-out on my bio...

**Young Girl: **Perhaps I should just stick up to you. I respect your opinions completely, but isn't it just your opinion that any fic without Kiara sucks? What made you have a reason to flame this one over another?

**Pichooi: **Really hard to be different, I know. But you really nailed it down, with the MaZazu pairing... that's really clever and it's a good story too! Thanks for supporting me so much, and making me want to keep writing, after what Young Girl told me I wasn't sure if I would continue, I thought I might just quit. You really brought me back into control and back into high spirits. Thanks for all your help!

**maggeh: **Hi, friend. I hope you're happy with my addition of Closphir in chapter 7? Hope you have success with writing in the future.

**sparkly-blue-butterfly: **OMG I'm on your faves list! dances THANK YOU! I feel so incredibly flattered! Thanks for saying that my fic was better than Simba's Pride :) That just really made my day and made me really want to continue the story.

**narfgirl: **Radhi sure did fall in love with someone lol. I know, poor Radhi seeing everyone die. Heh heh. Anyway, you're a really good writer. I enjoy every chapter of your fic. You're so clever!

**Bafe: **Wow. You are a really superb author, and I'm so surprised that you're actually reviewing a story of some amateur like me!

**Any new chapter 7 reviewers: **Your reviews didn't exist when I wrote this, so heck, I can't really answer to you.

Anyway, guys, there's a sequel to this coming up. In case you're wondering, the hyenas return in it. Along with Scar... wow, he escaped death AGAIN? Well, you'll find out... the sequel's gonna be called 'Torn Sinister and Come Out Right', just in case you were at all interested. Kind of an odd name, but it makes sense with the story it describes... so there. Besides, I like it. It's about Remba and her best friend's life. The genre will probably be Romance/Angst. Kind of opposite of this one. Alright, I'm just rambling now, so let's bring this paragraph to a close.

I just want to know; was the ending of After The Lion King too rushed?


End file.
